True Conclusion (Part 1)
True Conclusion (Part 1) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Sophia and Isabella sees a mysterious robot name Ultron Subprime. Transcript *(This episode begins with Sophia and Isabella) *'Sophia': Tony send us to find something. *'Isabella': Yeah, where could it be? *'Sophia': Over there. *(Ultron Subprime arrives) *'Isabella': Who are you? *'Ultron Subprime': Ultron Subprime. I'm here to control you. *(Ultron Subprime beats Sophia and Isabella up) *'Sophia and Isabella': Eeewk!!!! *'Ultron Subprime': Do you finally get it? *'Sophia': There's no way you'll ever be able to win... *'Ultron Subprime': Not a chance. *'Sophia and Isabella': Guh!! Gah!! Guh!! *'Ultron Subprime': Take this!! and this! and this! and... this!!!! *'Sophhia and Isabella': Guh!! Hyah!!!! Uwahhh!!!! Hah! Hah! Ugh... hah! hah! *'Ultron Subprime': I just don't get you... *'Isabella': We pity you... *'Ultron Subprime': What's the point of fighting so hard for other people? *'Sophia': We can't believe you no feelings for anyone but yourself... *'Ultron Subprime': What's that mean...? Those eyes... They're really getting on my nerves... I've got an idea... *'Sophia and Isabella': Ugh!! *'Ultron Subprime: Why don't I just teach you all about it? About the joys of dark power... *'Sophia and Isabella': Ah... Ugh... *'Ultron Subprime': You'll be the copy and I will be the original... *'Sophia': (Thoughts) Wh... what is she...? Guh! Ah! Wh... What is this? All of a sudden my body feels so..! Hah! *'Ultron Subprime': Well? I just poured a small amount of dark power inside you... How did you like the taste? *'Isabella': (Mind Control) Ah... Ahhh... Our body is... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh... looks like you enjoyed it quite a bit huh...? *'Sophia': (Thoughts) Oh... oh, no... O... Our head feels so... fuzzy... *'Ultron Suprime': Well then, It's time to pour plenty more inside you. Take this!!! *'Isabella': Ahhh!! *'Ultron Subprime': Heh... Heh... try to enjoy it alright? *'Sophia': No!! Hah! Ahhn!! Ah!! Ahhh! Don't!! No!! Wait!!! '''Ahhhh!!! It's so thick!!! STOP IT!' We can't take it... Nngh!! Hahhh!!! We... We can't take it any second longer... *'Ultron Subprime': I can't believe you haven't given in, yet... Just as you'd expect from a soldier of light... But... will you be able to resist this? *'Isabella': Huh!!? No!! Not there!!! Don't!!! Ahhh! Ahhn! Ahhn! *'Ultron Subprime': With this... From this point forward the preparations are complete... your heart will be a prisoner to be darkness. *'Sophia': Ahhhhh! Ahhh!! You're breaking me apart! We... We don't want to give in... No more! Ahhh! We can't lose... We can't lose... We can't lose... obey... We can't lose... We can't lose... obey the darkness... We can't... lose... obey... Ah! ah... offer up your body... our head... We're going to faint... Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': Welcome... to the world of darkness... *(Sophia and Isabella transform into Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella) *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Ahah! So good! Ahah hah! Obey the darkness... Yes... We will obey... Our body's is all yours master down... We offer it all to you... Please bathe us in darkness... We live to serve you, Master Widow... obeying your every command gives me such pleasure... Ahah... Please give me any command that you desire... We're being wrapped up in darkness... Pledge your loyalty to the darkness and accept your baptism... Yes... ahhh... as you command... it feels so good... We're... anincarnation of darkness... We will obey any command that you give me, Master Widow... We are your obedient servant... *'Ultron Subprime': Now... accept it... your baptism of darkness... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Ahhhhh! We're cumming! *'Ultron Subprime': Heh heh... Hello there... My servants... Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella. *(Clarla Oswall arrives) *'Clarla Oswall': You...!! Why are you here!? Where's Sophia and Isabella? *'Ultron Subprime': Would you like to know? Heh heh... I'll tell you... *(Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella arrives) *'Clarla Oswall: Ah... It can't be... SOPHIA, ISABELLA!!! *'Ultron Subprime': Now, Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella... dispose of her... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Understood, Ultron Subprime. *'Clarla Oswall': What are you saying!? Snap out of it, Sophia, Isabella. *'Dark Sophia': Our name is Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella... one of Master Ultron Subprime's obedient servants... *'Clarla Oswall': What in the world happened to you!? get a hold of yourself, Sophia, Isabella. *'Dark Isabella': Master Ultron Subprime's enemies... are our Enemies!!! *'Clarla Oswall': '''Uwahhh!!!' *'Chestnut': Look forward to Part 2! *be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited